


champagne problems

by tearsricochett



Series: Haikyuu!! x Taylor Swift songs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsricochett/pseuds/tearsricochett
Summary: El anillo de mi madre en mi bolsilloTu foto en mi carteraMi corazón era cristal, tú lo rompisteProblemas tontos
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Haikyuu!! x Taylor Swift songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155632
Kudos: 1





	1. donde todo terminó

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de OsaSuna y algo inspirado en canciones de Taylor, y esto es lo que salió. Enjoy.

**_Ahora_ **

¿Cómo terminó en esa situación?

Es la pregunta que ronda la cabeza de Suna Rintaro mientras camina por las frías calles de Tokio con una botella casi vacía de champaña en una mano y su corazón roto en la otra.

La caja en su bolsillo le pesa como si de rocas se tratara y el teléfono en su chaqueta lo insta a llamarle a la persona que provocó que se encuentre en ese estado en primer lugar y preguntarle  _ por qué _ .

Pero si hay algo que Suna tiene de sobra, es orgullo, y no va a permitir que este salga más lastimado al hacer esa llamada y recibir las mismas palabras que escuchó unas horas atrás.

_ “Rin, lo siento”, _ y una mierda.

**_Entonces_ **

Conoció a Miya Osamu cuando tenía 15 años y entró al equipo de volleyball de la preparatoria Inarizaki. Y desde el momento en que lo vio, de alguna manera supo que él sería su gemelo favorito de los Miya. Atsumu era estúpido, escandaloso, necesitado de atención y un jodido egocéntrico que lo ponía de los nervios cada vez que abría la boca. Osamu era más reservado, más serio, más despreocupado. Y más agradable para él en cualquier sentido que pudiera existir.

Fue la primera persona a la que pudo llamar su amigo en esa nueva ciudad de la que no sabía nada y, aunque los gemelos eran como un combo en el que no podías tener a uno sin que el otro se uniera, no le molestaba tener que aguantar a Atsumu si eso significaba poder pasar tiempo con Osamu.

Ellos fueron quienes lo llevaron a conocer la ciudad, quienes lo acompañaron en su proceso de adaptación. Y por ello les tenía bastante aprecio.

No fue hasta la mitad de su segundo año, luego de que Osamu revelara que no quería continuar con el volleyball después de la preparatoria que aprendió a diferenciar ese afecto que tenía por los gemelos Miya. 

A Atsumu lo quería como un hermano al que molestar y con quien discutir, alguien para aliarse para hacer bromas, o burlarse de él cuando cometía algún error.

Su cariño por Osamu no estaba ni cerca de lo fraternal. Cada vez que lo veía sentía calidez en su corazón. Quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con él sin que el pesado de su hermano estuviera presente. Le gustaba estar en su compañía, y a menudo se encontraba a sí mismo esperando el día siguiente con tal de ver al chico de ojos grises. Y más importante, no quería que todo eso se terminara una vez que él se dedicara profesionalmente a su deporte favorito, y Osamu lo abandonara.

Cuando le preguntó a su madre qué significaba sentirse así respecto a alguien, ella simplemente sonrió y le dijo que así era estar enamorado.

El corazón de Suna se le cayó a los pies al escuchar eso.

¿Enamorado? Él no podía estar enamorado de Osamu, de ninguna manera. Era su mejor amigo, por eso pensaba de esa manera sobre él.

Pero luego consideró las palabras de su madre y las emociones que lo inundaban cuando veía al menor de los Miya, y las comparó con lo que veía en las películas y con lo que había escuchado de algunos de sus compañeros de clase al hablar de la persona que querían. Y solo pudo hacerse una pregunta.

_ ¿Qué tan jodido era enamorarse de su mejor amigo? _

**_Ahora_ **

Le da el último trago a la botella de Dom Pérignon, para luego tirarla en un basurero que se encontró y seguir con su caminata sin rumbo.

La poca gente que pasa a su lado apenas le dirige una mirada, ignorando al hombre desaliñado que camina tan perezosamente. Probablemente luce deplorable. Está borracho, tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados y las lágrimas que no quitó se han secado en su rostro, marcando el camino hasta su barbilla. Su cabello también es un desastre.

Qué pena da.

Casi se ríe de sí mismo cuando se ve reflejado en la ventana de un coche. ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Quién diría que Suna Rintaro terminaría siendo así de patético gracias a Miya Osamu?

Llega a un café que abre las 24 horas y no duda en entrar a buscar un poco de calor. No hay mucha gente dentro, sólo cuatro personas bebiendo algo caliente y una mesera. Igual no esperaba encontrarse con una multitud porque ¿quién demonios pasa la noche previa a navidad en un estúpido café del centro cuando puede estar con su familia?

_ La gente solitaria _ , responde una voz en su cabeza,  _ ahora eres uno de esos. _

La mesera se acerca a la mesa donde se ha sentado y le pregunta su orden. Él pide un café negro y la mujer se aleja nuevamente, dejándolo solo.

Aprovecha ese momento para sacar su teléfono y, odiándose a sí mismo un poco, comienza a ver las fotos que tiene con Osamu, las cuales van desde sus años en preparatoria hasta esa misma noche en la que todo se rompió.

**_Entonces_ **

El tercer año de preparatoria era algo que a Suna no le causaba ningún sentimiento en especial. La mayoría de sus compañeros estaban nostálgicos, otros alegres, otros preocupados. Eran una montaña de emociones que lo mareaba y de la que solo quería huir.

Pero había una persona que, al igual que él, no parecía tener un afecto muy especial por el último año. Y ese era Osamu.

—Son un par de insensibles, por eso se llevan tan bien —reclamó Atsumu en una ocasión, cuando ambos lo habían llamado exagerado por ponerse a llorar diciendo que extrañaría la escuela

— _ Tú _ eres una persona con emociones muy explosivas, Atsumu —corrigió él, alejándose del gemelo que lo buscaba para un abrazo—. No me toques.

El rubio dejó salir un quejido, repitiendo lo insensible que era y que no entendía por qué actuaban así, considerando que era su último año de estudios.

—No es como que le tuviera mucho aprecio a este lugar, para empezar —expresó Osamu, recogiendo su mochila del suelo y saliendo de los vestidores. Suna asintió, concordando con él y causando que Atsumu pusiera una cara de indignación.

—¿Has pasado tres años aquí y me dices que no hay sentimientos por Inarizaki en tu corazón?

—Hay sentimientos por las personas, Tsumu, no por la jodida escuela —y, por alguna razón que no entendió hasta meses después, Osamu pronunció esas palabras mirándolo a los ojos.

**_Ahora_ **

Siente que los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas otra vez y que su corazón es aplastado dentro de su pecho al mirar la foto en la que se ha detenido. 

Son Osamu, Atsumu y él en el día de su graduación. Osamu estaba en medio de su hermano y Suna, y todos mostraban preciosas sonrisas. El brazo derecho del menor de los Miya rodeaba a su gemelo por los hombros, y el izquierdo lo tenía enganchado sobre la cintura de Suna.

Aún después de todos esos años, todavía recuerda la sensación de los dedos de Samu enterrándose en su piel, el sentimiento de alivio que llenaba su alma luego de la torpe declaración que terminó mejor de lo que pensaba, el beso que siguió de esa foto y la cara de asco de Atsumu al presenciarlo.

¿Cuándo fue que todo comenzó a irse cuesta abajo? 

Tal vez fue cuando comenzó a saltarse algunas cenas a causa del entrenamiento, o cuando dejaron de llamarse cuando salía de la ciudad, o cuando Osamu empezó a dedicarle más tiempo al restaurante. Tal vez todo estaba condenado desde que comenzó, pero ninguno de los dos quiso darse cuenta.

Ya no importa. Todo está acabado y no vale la pena el dolor de pensar cómo había pasado.

_ “No lo sabes hasta que hay alguien de rodillas haciendo la pregunta” _

¿De verdad había sido lo suficientemente cínico como para decirle eso? Maldito bastardo, no le bastó con romperle el corazón, claro que no, tenía que decir esa tontería y confundirlo más de lo que ya estaba.

La pantalla de su celular, que ya se había apagado por la falta de uso, vuelve a iluminarse mostrándole una llamada entrante de Atsumu. Hesita un momento antes de rechazarla. No quiere saber nada de ninguna de las personas que vio su humillación. Su familia, la de Osamu y algunos amigos de ambas partes, todos presenciaron el momento más humillante de sus veinticinco años.

Maldito Osamu.

**_Entonces_ **

—Entré —murmuró, mirando fijamente la pantalla de su teléfono, en la cual se encontraba el correo de los EJP Raijin aceptándolo en el equipo. Su expresión no mostraba nada más que incredulidad, y sus ojos no se podían despegar del aparato en sus manos. 

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Osamu, asomando la cabeza desde la cocina. Suna finalmente levantó la mirada para posarla en el chico de ojos grises que lo observaba con curiosidad.

—Entré, Samu, me aceptaron en los Raijin —reiteró, subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz. Osamu abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para después acercarse a él y abrazarlo por los hombros.

—¡Felicidades, Rin! —exclamó una vez deshecho el abrazo, tomándolo de las mejillas para dejar un beso sobre sus labios. Suna sonrió ante la acción, colocando sus manos sobre las caderas del contrario y profundizando el beso.

Sintió su corazón hincharse de felicidad, como cada vez que estaba cerca del Miya Osamu, como lo hacía con su sola presencia desde que tenía 16.

—Te amo —pronunció al terminar el beso, fijando su vista en los ojos de la persona que más le encantaba en todo el mundo e imitando la sonrisa que él tenía—. Dios, te amo tanto —repitió, acercando a Osamu para envolverlo nuevamente en un abrazo, escondiendo su cara en el espacio del cuello contrario. Escuchó la suave risa que soltó su pareja y sintió cómo su garganta vibraba cuando comenzó a hablar.

—¿Ahora qué te picó? —interrogó, pasando sus manos por el cabello de Rintaro. Él se quejó y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse nuevamente con sus ojos.

—No te quejes y dime que también me amas, imbécil —reclamó, pellizcando uno de los costados de Osamu, quien volvió a reír.

—Te amo, Rin, muchísimo.

**_Ahora_ **

Su móvil sigue sonando luego de esa primera llamada de Atsumu, encontrándose con diferentes personas en el identificador. Entre ellas Komori, su madre, los padres de los gemelos, su hermana, un par de sus primos. Incluso Sakusa lo llamó. ¿Tan mal se veía cuando se fue?

Suspira, dándole un sorbo a su café, sintiéndose un poco mejor al sentir el calor de la bebida en su cuerpo.

Mientras una nueva llamada entra y él la ignora mirando la taza entre sus manos, la campana que se halla en la entrada del local suena. Él la escucha claramente, pero la agrega a la lista de cosas a ignorar por el momento. O así es hasta que una voz bastante familiar llama su nombre.

—Oh por Dios, Rin, aquí estás —levanta la mirada, hallando a la persona responsable de su actual estado de ánimo observándolo con preocupación. Nota su respiración agitada, el teléfono en su mano con una llamada en curso con Atsumu y el abrigo que lleva en las manos, el cual le pertenece.

Ah, por eso tenía tanto frío.

Osamu se acerca a su mesa, pero él no puede lidiar con eso, no en ese instante. Saca un par de billetes y los deja a lado de la taza. Luego se levanta, y se dirige a la salida, arrebatándole su abrigo a Osamu en el camino. Una vez afuera, casi se arrepiente de dejar la calidez del interior, pero no tiene tiempo para eso. Comienza a caminar a paso apresurado lejos del café, escuchando al gemelo llamarlo y correr detrás de él.

—Joder, Rin, ¿puedes escucharme por un maldito segundo?

Entonces se detiene, girándose para mirar al idiota que le rompió el corazón, y se acerca a él poniendo más fuerza de la necesaria en cada paso.

—No, Osamu, no puedo escucharte por un maldito segundo, porque el simple hecho de tenerte en frente hace trizas mi corazón, porque cada vez que veo tu estúpida cara me recuerda el rechazo y la humillación que viví hace unas horas, y porque lo único que voy a querer hacer después de escucharte será o rogarte que regreses conmigo o golpearte en la cara. Así que no, no puedo escucharte, no ahora, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Es esa suficiente razón para ti? 

Las palabras salen sin detenerse de su boca, sin pensar qué tan patéticas suenan, sin saber si está gritando o susurrando. No le importa, solo quiere salir de ahí y alejarse lo más posible del chico de ojos grises.

Osamu se muerde el labio inferior al escuchar lo roto que suena Rin y asiente, dejándolo ir.

Dejándolo ir una vez más.

**_Entonces_ **

Llegó al departamento pasadas las 10 de la noche. El cuerpo le pesaba y sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso a causa de las horas extras de entrenamiento, así que agradecía por fin llegar a descansar.

—Estoy en casa —anunció, dejando su bolso de deporte en el suelo y sacándose los zapatos. No recibió respuesta, lo cual le extrañó porque por lo regular Osamu ya está ahí a esa hora. Lo buscó en la sala y en la cocina, no teniendo éxito, así que se dirigió a la recámara donde finalmente lo encontró.

Estaba dormido, lo sabe porque en el segundo que abrió la puerta, él roncó.

Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, y entonces decidió olvidar la cena y se dejó caer en la cama a lado de Osamu, quien no tardó en acercarse a él y pasar una pierna entre las suyas. Rin pasó un brazo sobre su cintura y pasaron a ser un enredo de extremidades.

—Bienvenido —murmuró con pereza, abriendo los ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa a labios cerrados. Suna sólo pudo pensar en lo precioso que se veía.

—¿Qué haces dormido tan temprano? —cuestionó, porque era raro que Osamu tocara la cama antes de la media noche, siempre se quedaba despierto esperándolo, o viendo una serie, o pensando en nuevas ideas para el restaurante

—Hm, ayer que no llegaste me dormí bastante tarde, así que estaba cansado —respondió y Suna _ sabía _ que eso era un reclamo, pero que Samu intentaba esconderlo detrás de su tono flojo.

—Lamento no haber avisado, pero nos quedamos en el complejo ayer y me olvidé de escribirte —eso fue lo que pasó, exactamente, así que no sabía por qué se sentía como un mentiroso. Tal vez se debiera a la mirada acusatoria de Osamu.

—Está bien, Rin, no es como que te esté reclamando nada, especialmente no el hecho de que no has llegado temprano en un jodido mes —y ahí estaba. El tono sarcástico y la queja. Sabía lo que venía desde que Osamu despertó, pues normalmente lo ignoraba y seguía durmiendo, pero esperaba que todo se retrasara al día siguiente por la mañana.

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios, alejándose un poco para poder ver el rostro de su novio que lo miraba con fingida indiferencia, lo cual era en vano porque todo él gritaba que estaba molesto.

—No ha sido un mes —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir y de lo cual se arrepintió al instante al ver cómo el ceño de Osamu se fruncía.

—Oh, discúlpame, probablemente me imaginé esos treinta días cenando solo, mi error.

—Literalmente estaba trabajando, yo nunca me quejo cuando te quedas horas extra en el restaurante

—¡Porque nunca estás cuando me quedo más tiempo allí! —exclamó, finalmente levantando la voz y sentándose en la cama, poniendo distancia entre él y Suna—. Y no vengas con la excusa de que estabas trabajando, porque todas esas horas de más son práctica voluntaria, no soy imbécil, Rin.

Tenía razón. No tenía la obligación de quedarse más allá de las ocho en el gimnasio, pero a él le gustaba estar ahí un poco más y practicar, además de que no era el único que lo hacía. Sólo sus compañeros que estaban casados o tenían hijos se iban en cuanto terminaba la práctica oficial, los demás se quedaban. Pero no podía decirle eso a Osamu, porque sabía que le diría algo parecido a lo que su madre respondería en esa situación y lo último que quería era comparar a su progenitora con la persona que descansaba en su cama todos los días. 

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, procesando las palabras de Osamu e intentando entenderlas. 

Finalmente se acercó a él, tomando sus manos y dejando un beso en cada una de ellas. Se dio cuenta de que su pareja trataba de alejarse, pero él apretó un poco más su agarre y tiró de él.

—Perdón. No sabía que te molestaba tanto —se disculpó, la sinceridad clara en lo dicho—. Llegaré a cenar a partir de mañana, y cuando tenga que viajar cenaremos juntos por videollamada, no importa si estoy al otro lado del mundo y tu cena es mi desayuno, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prometo —la voz conciliadora de Suna pareció calmarlo, lo notó cuando ya no intentaba deshacer el agarre sobre sus manos. Osamu asintió, accediendo a acercarse y abrazarlo.

—¿En serio lo prometes? —preguntó, su voz siendo ahogada por el cuerpo contrario.

—Te lo juro.

**_Ahora_ **

Mira la maleta que descansa a los pies de la cama y suspira. Ahí se encuentra la última parte de su vida dentro de ese departamento. Todas sus demás pertenencias ya están en el complejo de departamentos que pertenece a los EJP Raijin, al cual se había negado a mudarse para quedarse con Osamu.

Las vueltas que da la vida.

Ahora tiene que instalarse allá más por obligación que por gusto, porque aun cuando no ha hablado con Osamu en esos días, sabe que no pueden seguir viviendo juntos, y también sabe que es el menor de los Miya quien merece quedarse con el lugar, considerando que es quien más tiempo pasa ahí.

Planeó todo junto con Atsumu, quien resultó ser un gran cómplice para ayudarle a sacar sus cosas cuando Osamu no estuviera.

Es bastante obvia la falta de objetos en la casa y de ropa en el armario, así que Osamu probablemente sabe de sus visitas a escondidas. Y de cierta manera agradece que no haya intentado llamarlo ni tener ningún tipo de contacto con él, porque aún necesita unos días —tal vez semanas, o meses— para prepararse para verlo y no llorar en medio de la conversación.

Suna no es alguien que llore mucho, así que  _ hurra Miya Osamu _ , la persona que ha conseguido que lo haga por una semana entera. No sabe aún cómo es que no se ha deshidratado o algo.

Toma la maleta y comienza a arrastrarla fuera de la habitación, cuando escucha el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta.

Oh no.

¿Acaso el universo lo odia? ¿Acaso Atsumu es tan inútil como para no poder mantener a su hermano fuera del departamento por un rato más? Le dijo que no regresaran hasta que él le escribiera.

Intenta buscar un lugar donde esconderse, pero no piensa lo suficientemente rápido, y cuando se da cuenta, Osamu ya está frente a él.

Al principio, no se percata de su presencia, pues está concentrado su celular, pero el sonido de la maleta de Suna cayendo al suelo es lo que llama su atención. 

Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, Rintaro siente que un mar de emociones inunda su pecho, y ni siquiera sabe distinguir una de la otra. Es un desastre.

—Rin —pronuncia Osamu luego de unos segundos. Da un paso adelante con el fin de acercarse a él, pero Suna retrocede, no sintiéndose capaz de tenerlo cerca.

—Lo siento, solo vine a recoger unas cosas, ya me iba —masculla, recogiendo la maleta y apresurando el paso a la salida. Básicamente recreando la escena del café hace unos días.

Solo que esta vez Osamu tiene planes diferentes.

Toma el brazo del ojiverde cuando pasa a su lado, y tira de él hasta tenerlo en frente.

—Deja de huir, Rin. Por favor, tenemos que hablar —casi suplica. Suna muerde el interior de su mejilla, debatiéndose entre quedarse o irse, pensando en qué tanto está listo para esta conversación, y considerando si es lo suficientemente estable y maduro como para no decir cosas de las que se arrepentirá luego.

Finalmente asiente, y ambos se dirigen al comedor, sentándose uno frente al otro en la mesa que han compartido tantas veces y que ahora será testigo de una conversación bastante distinta a las que se suelen dar entre ellos.

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar? —cuestiona Suna luego de unos segundos de completo silencio en los que Osamu sólo juega nerviosamente con sus dedos. En otra ocasión los hubiera tomado y entrelazado con los suyos, pero supone que ya no están en ese lugar.

—De nosotros, porque no quiero terminar así contigo.

**_Entonces_ **

La noche había comenzado bien. Sus familias estaban ahí y algunos de sus amigos también. Todos reunidos para la cena navideña que Suna y Osamu habían estado planeando desde unos meses atrás.

Todo el mundo parecía estar pasándola bien. Los jugadores y ex jugadores de volleyball estaban juntos charlando y poniéndose al día. Era un grupo un tanto peculiar, pues para ser honesto nunca se imaginó posible ver a Hinata Shoyo y a su ex capitán, Kita Shinsuke, hablar tan cómodamente como lo hacían en ese momento.

Su familia estaba en una mesa del centro, luciendo demasiado emocionados como para disimular. No lo sorprendía en absoluto. No importaba cuántas veces les dijera que tenían que ser discretos, su familia no era muy buena en ese aspecto.

Bebió un trago de champaña de su copa, y casi derramó el resto cuando un par de brazos se enredaron en su cuello por detrás. No pasaron muchos segundos antes de tener el rostro de Osamu a lado del suyo, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

—Pareces un borracho solitario —bromeó el gemelo, soltándolo para así poder sentarse a su lado. Rintaro rió.

—Tu hermano se pone bastante pesado cuando está borracho, y Sakusa dejó bastante claro que no lo iba a aguantar en ese estado, así que estamos huyendo de él —explicó, señalando a Atsumu, quien estaba colgado del brazo de Kageyama, éste último solo lo miraba con exasperación mientras intentaba sacárselo de encima. Escuchó la carcajada que Osamu soltó y sonrió ante el sonido tan precioso.

Se quedaron en silencio, observando al resto de sus invitados. No sabían cómo llegaron a la conclusión de que hacer una fiesta navideña era buena idea, pero las cosas estaban resultando mejor de lo que esperaban, así que al fin estaban comenzando a relajarse.

Luego de la cena, la música cambió a una con la que pudieran bailar, así que varios de los presentes se levantaron e hicieron eso mismo.

Suna simplemente planeaba verlos y disfrutar del ridículo que harían algunos de ellos. Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando una mano se posó en frente de él, tapándole la vista.

—Vamos a bailar, Rin —ofreció Osamu, viéndolo con un brillo divertido en los ojos. Era consciente de que detestaba bailar porque era pésimo en ello, y aún así se lo pedía, sabiendo que nunca le diría que no. 

Dejó salir un suspiro, fingiendo estar molesto, tomó la mano de su pareja, y se levantó, dejando a un lado su copa.

—Te odio, ¿lo sabías? 

—No, no lo haces.

Tenía razón, nunca podría hacerlo.

Se acercan al centro del lugar que rentaron por la noche, uniéndose al resto de personas que bailaban ahí. Las manos de Suna viajaron a la cintura de Osamu, y las de él se posaron en su nuca. 

Entonces solo se mecieron de un lado al otro al ritmo de la música. Osamu era bueno bailando, y en cierta parte agradecía que no se lo restregara en la cara y le siguiera el paso, sin importar qué tan torpe se podría ver. Después de unos segundos, Osamu recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Suna.

—Parece que acabas de correr un maratón, Rin, ¿qué demonios? —inquirió al escuchar el apresurado latir de su corazón. Sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas, pues en realidad así era como su corría el órgano de su pecho cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

Aunque en esa ocasión sí existía una razón más.

—¿Rin? —se separó de él, tomando su mano y mirándolo con curiosidad al no haber recibido una respuesta. Suna respiró hondo y pensó que ya era momento de hacerlo.

Con la mano que no era sostenida por su pareja rebuscó algo en su bolsillo, encontrando la caja cubierta de terciopelo enseguida. La sostuvo con fuerza antes de sacarla, y en cuanto Osamu la vio, dejó ir su mano.

Quizá debió darse cuenta desde ese momento cómo iban a terminar las cosas.

La primera persona fuera de ellos dos en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría fue su madre, y ella no tardó en informarle a toda su familia, quienes comenzaron a agruparse alrededor de ellos dos. Esto fue lo que atrajo la atención del resto de invitados.

Sudor comenzó a caer por la frente de Suna al sentirse observado, lo que era estúpido considerando que era un jugador profesional de volleyball y era observado por miles de personas todo el tiempo.

Pero esta ocasión era distinta. Porque todos ahí lo conocían, y estaban presenciando uno de los momentos que más nervios le había provocado en su vida.

Dio un paso atrás para poder mirar mejor a la persona frente a él y dejó salir el aire que retenía en su cuerpo, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su novio llenos de lágrimas que intentaba no dejar caer. 

Una parte de él le decía que parara, que eso era definitivamente una mala señal... pero la otra, la que quería a Osamu más allá de la razón lo instaba a continuar, así que eso hizo. 

—Samu, desde que te conocí cuando teníamos 15 supe que ibas a ser mi gemelo Miya favorito —comenzó, ganándose un reclamo por parte de Atsumu, pero lo ignoró y prosiguió—, pero honestamente no esperaba que te volvieras mi persona favorita en todo el mundo. Aún me cuesta un poco creerlo, la verdad.

Un suspiro tembloroso abandonó sus labios, en un intento de reír.

—Aunque después de pensarlo por algunos años, no tiene nada de sorpresivo. ¿Cómo no serías la persona favorita de cualquiera que te conozca? Te preocupas por los demás aunque parezca que no te importa, siempre tienes un buen consejo que dar y demuestras tu amor por medio de la comida. Nadie es lo suficientemente estúpido como para no caer por eso —finalmente se hincó en una rodilla y extendió la cajita abierta frente a Osamu. En ella había un hermoso anillo plateado que había comprado unas semanas atrás.

El resto de personas ahí ahogaron un grito, y la mamá de Suna ya estaba llorando.

—A mí me gusta pensar que no soy un estúpido, así que Samu, ¿te casarías conmigo? —preguntó finalmente. Creyó que una vez la pregunta estuviera en el aire, el peso de sus hombros se liberaría, pero no fue así. El silencio que siguió a su propuesta lo estaba ahogando. 

_ ¿Por qué te quedas callado? _ Se cuestionaba, manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos grises de Osamu, en los que sólo veía una disculpa silenciosa.

—Yo —comenzó finalmente, sin embargo sabía que nada bueno saldría de su boca desde el segundo en que la abrió—. Rin, lo siento, pero no —pronunció con pesadez—. Te amo, pero no puedo.

La reacción general fue un asqueroso silencio. Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y el peso del objeto en sus manos parecía aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba. 

Se levantó del suelo despacio, con cada parte de su cuerpo tensa y guardó nuevamente la caja en su bolsillo. ¿Dijo que no? 

Lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar el brazo de Osamu y arrastrarlo fuera de los ojos de los demás. Se dirigió a una sala privada que tenía el local y cuando llegaron ahí fue que finalmente dejó ir el brazo del contrario.

—¿Qué mierda Samu? —fue lo primero que dijo, marcando cada palabra con toda la confusión que lo inundaba en ese momento.

—Perdóname, Rin, pero no puedo hacerlo —repitió, y realmente parecía dolerle el hecho de tener que pronunciarlas.

—Estábamos bien, ¿no es cierto? Ya no peleamos por problemas tontos, pasamos más tiempo juntos. Joder, Samu, esta noche estaba siendo perfecta —espetó, finalmente cediendo a que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Su compañero no estaba mejor. La expresión de dolor en su cara le decía que él tampoco la estaba pasando mejor, pero no le importaba. Acababa de decir todas esas cursilerías que llevaba pensando por semanas, se puso de rodillas y le pidió que se casara con él en frente de sus familias y amigos, y él le dijo que no. Su orgullo y su corazón estaban heridos.

—Lo estábamos, Rin —confirmó, acercándose a él y acunando su mejilla. Inclinó la cabeza contra su mano y soltó la pregunta que le corría por la cabeza.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—A veces no lo sabes hasta que hay alguien de rodillas haciendo la pregunta, Rin —fue toda su respuesta, y de alguna manera lo entendió. Pero no quería aceptarlo.

—No puedo con esto, adiós.

Salió de ahí, tomando una de las botellas de champaña de una de las mesas en su camino, escuchando a la persona que le destrozó el corazón llamarlo y pidiéndole que no se fuera, pero no yendo detrás de él.

**_Ahora_ **

Su mirada se enfoca en el rostro de la persona frente a él, esperando que continue.

—Te amo mucho Rin, no creo que vaya a pasar un día de mi vida en que no lo haga —es lo que dice, como si quisiera abrir más la herida—, y es por eso que no podía decirte que sí.

Una suave risa escasa de humor sale de sus labios al escucharlo. 

—¿Dónde está el sentido en eso?

—Porque los dos sabemos que no me lo preguntaste porque realmente quisieras casarte conmigo, y en el fondo lo sabes —Suna muerde su labio, considerando sus palabras—. Cuando te encontré en ese café me dijiste que te dolía el rechazo y la humillación que te hice pasar.

—¿Qué con eso? Fue la verdad —murmura, recordando las palabras que dijo en esa ocasión.

—Exacto, te dolió que te dijera que no enfrente de todos, pero en el fondo esperabas que lo hiciera, ¿no es así? Por eso me lo pediste con los demás alrededor —lo que dice tiene sentido. La verdad es que sí había pensado en detenerse en medio de la propuesta, pero una vez que comenzó simplemente no pudo parar. Osamu sonríe al ver que se queda callado, dándole la razón en silencio.

—De verdad creí que ambos lo queríamos —es lo que se le ocurre decir, y Osamu asiente—, pero cuando estaba a punto de decirlo, algo no se sintió correcto.

—Creo que los dos sabíamos que estar juntos pronto dejaría de ser una opción, y quisimos dar el siguiente paso para demostrarnos lo contrario —y al pronunciar eso, saca un anillo dorado de su bolsillo.

Los ojos de Suna se abren con sorpresa, intercalando su mirada entre el objeto y la persona que lo sostiene.

—Yo también llevaba semanas esperando para pedírtelo, pero cuando tú lo hiciste supe de inmediato que eso no era lo que ninguno de los dos buscaba.

Sus manos sostienen su cabeza, sin entender todo lo que estaba pasando. Suena estúpido. Han estado juntos por siete años, y lo ama como si su vida dependiera de ello, ¿entonces por qué sabe que todo lo que dice Osamu es la realidad?

—No te quiero dejar ir, Rin, y eso es lo que está mal —vuelve a hablar luego de unos segundos—. No quiero que te vayas porque eres mi lugar seguro, porque eres la única constante en mi vida fuera de Atsumu y tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar cuando te alejes, pero eso es dependencia, no amor.

Las palabras entran en su cabeza y se asientan ahí por un momento, dándose cuenta de que así es exactamente como se había estado sintiendo los últimos meses. Buscaba ya no pelear con él porque le daba terror pensar que una discusión podría terminar en ruptura, le recordaba cuánto lo amaba porque necesitaba creerse el sentimiento, le propuso matrimonio porque no se le ocurría otra manera de mantenerlo consigo.

La realización le cae encima como un balde de agua fría, y las lágrimas que ahora caen de sus ojos son su forma de aceptar y reconocer todo lo que Osamu explica.

Siente su mano ser tomada por la contraria, y un apretón es lo que lo hace posar toda su atención en los ojos que aún le gustan tanto.

—Te amo, y no habrá día de mi vida que no lo haga —repite, llevando sus manos entrelazadas a su pecho—, pero eso no significa que debemos estar juntos.

Y escucharlo de él le da un alivio que no entiende, pero que se siente como poder respirar de nuevo.

—Tienes razón —concuerda. Se levanta de la silla y tira de su mano junto con la de Osamu para atraerlo en un abrazo—. Eres un bastardo que siempre tiene razón —murmura contra su hombro, provocando la risa de Osamu.

—Deja de quejarte y dime que también me amas —dice, parafraseando las palabras que alguna vez Suna había usado. Sonríe al recordar la ocasión en la que dijo eso y le parece casi gracioso el usarlas en ese momento. De cierto modo tiene sentido.

—Te amo, Samu, muchísimo —pronuncia finalmente, apretando un poco más el abrazo en un último intento de evitar que Osamu se escape de él.

Sin embargo, ya no hay mucho que hacer. Las palabras están dichas y la ruptura está escrita en todas ellas, como las letras pequeñas de un contrato que acaba de firmar sin realmente quererlo, pero sin poder negarse tampoco. 

Se siente contrariado, emociones entre la tristeza y la paz bailan en su pecho, causando molestia al no saber qué significaba eso exactamente.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se quedan en esa posición, pero sí sabe que nunca será suficiente, y la pérdida del calor del cuerpo contrario le deja un vacío terrible al saber que nunca podrá recuperarlo. Mira a Osamu pasar una mano por sus mejillas, deshaciéndose de las lágrimas que dejó salir en medio del abrazo. Al terminar con su propio rostro, acerca sus manos al de Rintaro, provocando que casi dé un paso atrás por la cercanía, hasta que se da cuenta que lo hace para limpiar su cara también. Ni siquiera notó que estaba llorando, pero no le sorprende en absoluto, no después de la semana de mierda que ha tenido.

Cuando Osamu retira el contacto con su rostro, Suna deja salir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, pensando que al fin puede salir de ahí. Pero, como siempre, Osamu tiene otra cosa en mente.

En un movimiento lo suficientemente rápido como para poder detenerlo, el gemelo dirige su mano al bolsillo interior de su abrigo, sacando de ahí la estúpida caja que guarda el anillo de compromiso. 

—¡Oye! —reclama, intentando quitarle el objeto a Osamu, pero él da un paso atrás, alejando su mano de Suna.

—Sabía que lo traerías contigo —reconoce, mirada fija en la caja, con una sonrisa de lado formándose en sus labios. Él rueda los ojos al reconocer el brillo de satisfacción que se forma en la mirada de Osamu cada vez que demuestra cuánto lo conoce. Casi se siente como uno de sus días normales antes de esa tonta cena.

Suna intenta recuperar la caja una vez más, dejando salir un sonido fastidiado cuando vuelve a fallar.

—Maldita sea, Samu, deja de ju- —empieza a quejarse, pero se ve interrumpido por el comentario de Osamu, el cual lo deja reteniendo la respiración en cuanto lo escucha.

—El anillo es mío, ¿no?

Suena honesto, una pregunta totalmente genuina, y eso es lo que más molesta a Suna. ¿Es suyo? Y una mierda. No acababan de pasar por toda esa conversación para esto. 

No tiene idea de qué va a decir, pero abre la boca para hablar cuando las palabras del contrario vuelven a sobreponerse a las suyas.

—Y este de aquí es tuyo —el anillo dorado descansa entre sus dedos, extendiendolo en su dirección. Una suave risa se escapa de los labios de Suna, sin entender un carajo de lo que está pasando ni de lo que Osamu quiere decir—. Tómalo ya, Rintaro —insiste, usando por primera vez en mucho tiempo el nombre completo de Suna, lo cual finalmente lo convence de tomar el objeto.

—No entiendo qué demonios quieres hacer, Samu, pero por favor para —casi ruega, ganándose una mirada triste de esos ojos grises. Su corazón se hunde en su pecho ante eso, pero luego vuelve a latir como loco cuando Osamu saca el anillo plateado de su lugar, y lo coloca en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. La contraria a donde debería ir.

—Póntelo, en la mano izquierda también —insta, señalando el círculo dorado entre sus dedos. Suspira, haciendo lo que le pide, porque aún no puede negarse a cualquier cosa que Osamu le pida, y también porque tal vez así le diga lo que planea hacer con esto.

Osamu vuelve a acercarse, tomando su mano en el proceso y sosteniéndola frente sus ojos, observando cómo luce la joya en su dedo. Una sonrisa triste brota en sus labios, y luego de unos segundos, desvía su atención a sus ojos.

—Perdón por ser un desgraciado egoísta, Rin, pero quiero pedirte algo —la frase sale en un hilo, y luego pasa saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta—. Hay que quedarnos con ellos, y el día que uno esté finalmente listo para dejar ir al otro, le devuelve el anillo.

La propuesta de Osamu flota entre ellos durante unos segundos. Suna cree que ha oído mal, pero los ojos del hombre frente a él le dicen lo contrario. 

Sus pensamientos giran entorno a lo dicho, y primero considera mandarlo a la mierda —porque el enojo de su previo rechazo aún arde un poco en su pecho—, pero luego realmente comienza a pensarlo. ¿Aceptar cambiaría en algo el futuro de alguno de ellos? Una voz en su cabeza le dice que no, que de esa manera siempre habrá algo recordándole y atándolo a Osamu. 

No, aún sin ese anillo siempre existirá algo que no le permitirá olvidarlo. ¿Quién quiere o puede olvidarse de una persona que le regaló diez años tan maravillosos? Fue su mejor amigo antes que su pareja, estuvo con él cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando se sentía tan solo que quería desaparecer. Nada lo iba lograr que se deshiciera de eso, y un jodido anillo no cambiaría algo. Si acaso le ayudaría a darse cuenta el momento en el que quiera dejarlo ir.

Un suspiro abandona sus labios al mismo tiempo en que asiente, soltando su mano del agarre.

—Nos vemos Samu, cuando alguno de los dos regrese el anillo —se despide, tomando nuevamente su maleta y dedicándole media sonrisa. Sale del departamento sin esperar una respuesta, dejando la promesa detrás de la puerta.


	2. dejar ir

**_Después_ **

La estación estaba prácticamente vacía cuando llegó. No esperaba menos considerando que faltaba media hora para que el último tren saliera. Le gustaba viajar cuando la estación no se encontraba llena de gente corriendo por todos lados, con todo el mundo apresurado por continuar con su vida; le cansaba el simple hecho de verlo. 

Así que su elección de tomar el último tren con destino a Hyogo fue hecha porque prefiere ver a gente dormir en el camino, que mezclarse en el bullicio diurno.

El mismo Suna Rintaro de siempre.

O tal vez no, no lo sabía. 

Habían pasado dos años, claramente había cambiado, pero le gustaba creer que la esencia de sí mismo seguía ahí, al menos lo suficiente para poder decir que era el mismo de siempre aunque fueran puras mentiras. 

Se sintió raro al abordar el tren y escuchar el destino. Tenía años que no pisaba Hyogo, más que nada porque solo vivió ahí durante la preparatoria y lo visitó algunas veces durante sus primeros años con Osamu, pues ahí se encontraba el único local de su negocio, pero una vez que ambos se instalaron en Tokio ni siquiera sus pensamientos volvieron a ese lugar. 

Se sintió aún más extraño al pensar en el motivo de su visita.

Miró su mano izquierda, donde aún descansaba el anillo dorado que Osamu le entregó luego de su ruptura. Lo había usado cada segundo que le era posible durante esos años, únicamente quitándoselo cuando tenía práctica o un partido. Al principio era doloroso mirarlo y recordar lo que había perdido, su mente solía vagar en pensamientos sobre qué hubiera sido de ellos si aquella navidad de 2021 nunca hubiera ocurrido. 

Luego de unos meses, empezó a darse cuenta de que era lo mejor. Aún le dolía pensar en Osamu y no tener quién lo esperara en casa después de práctica se sentía solitario, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo el sentimiento de culpa no apareció cuando regresó a casa y se dio cuenta que eran más de las 10, la incertidumbre de si una pelea se iba a presentar ya no era algo rutinario. Y así fue como, poco a poco, pudo hacerse de una vida sin Miya Osamu en ella.

Se enteraba de cosas importantes gracias a Atsumu —más que nada cuando se veían en partidos— y las redes sociales, como que había abierto otra sucursal de Onigiri Miya en Kyoto y que se mudó del departamento que compartían un par de meses después de que él se fuera. Lo primero que pensó fue que parecía que Suna lo retenía de hacer todas esas cosas. Y después Atsumu lo hizo entrar en razón, por más tonto que eso sonara.

_—Lo de Kyoto fue algo que se presentó de repente unos meses después de que te fuiste, ni él lo tenía planeado —_ le dijo en una ocasión cuando estaba en Osaka para un partido contra los MSBY _—. Y claramente se mudó, Sunarin, no podía quedarse en un lugar con tantas memorias, sus palabras, no las mías. Así que deja de creer que eras la fuente de todos los problemas de Samu, porque no es así._

Y de alguna manera el comentario de Atsumu lo hizo sentirse mejor al respecto.

Luego de casi una hora, el tren se detiene en su destino. Si hubiese estado ahí un año antes, probablemente el peso de lo que haría le caería en los hombros, pero no es el caso.

—Te odio tanto, ¿a quién se le ocurre tomar el último jodido tren, Suna? —reclama Atsumu cuando lo ve. Una risa se escapa de sus labios, burlándose de él.

—¿Interrumpo tu siesta de belleza? —cuestiona, sin esconder el tono divertido de sus palabras, molestando aún más al gemelo, quien solo asiente—. Gracias por venir por mí.

Las expresiones de ambos vuelven a ser serias.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que harás?

La pregunta queda en el aire por unos segundos, hasta que asiente.

—Ya es momento.

El camino al hotel que Suna reservó es silencioso. No es como que tuvieran mucho que decir de todas formas. Ambos saben por qué está ahí y que no es algo de lo que quieran hablar. 

La despedida tampoco incluye muchas palabras, simplemente otro agradecimiento por parte de Rintaro.

—Estará en el restaurante desde temprano, pero creo que es mejor que vayas cuando cierre —recomienda Atsumu—, ya sabes, para no ser interrumpidos.

El día siguiente lo pasa recorriendo los lugares conocidos de la ciudad, recordando los tres años que pasó en ella. Incluso tuvo la oportunidad de ver a un par de ex compañeros de Inarizaki que sabían de su visita.

Y cuando faltan cinco minutos para que el restaurante cierre, entra a Onigiri Miya, encontrándose con el ya familiar espacio, casi vacío por la hora, con un par de meseras limpiando el lugar y, en la barra, concentrado en la limpieza de dicho espacio está la persona que busca.

Su cabello se encuentra escondido debajo de la gorra que suele usar para trabajar, su concentración está fija en su tarea, y en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda brilla un anillo plateado familiar para él.

Se queda unos segundos observándolo, hasta que una de las meseras se le acerca diciendo que están por cerrar y desafortunadamente no pueden atenderle. Entonces, sin despegar sus ojos de Osamu responde.

—En realidad, estoy aquí para visitar al dueño —pronuncia lo suficientemente fuerte para que él lo escuche, lo cual resulta efectivo.

Los ojos grises de Osamu se encuentran con los suyos. Sus labios se abren con sorpresa al verlo, parpadeando como si quisiera asegurarse de que lo que mira es real.

—Hola Samu —saluda luego de unos segundos, haciendo que finalmente reaccione. Da un pequeño salto, pero se recompone rápidamente y le dice a la joven mesera que lo deje pasar.

—Esperame unos minutos, ya casi estoy libre —es lo único que dice antes de desaparecer en la parte de atrás del local. 

Suna hace lo que le pide, sentándose en uno de los bancos altos de la barra, entreteniéndose en su celular mientras Osamu se desocupa.

Pasan casi veinte minutos cuando todo está recogido y perfectamente limpio. Los demás empleados ya se han retirado y solo quedan ellos dos en el lugar. El silencio que se extiende es extraño pero a la vez familiar.

Luego de un par de minutos, abre la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que las palabras salgan, un par de brazos lo rodean en un abrazo.

—Es bueno verte otra vez, Rin —confiesa, y Suna no tarda en corresponder su gesto, pasando sus manos por la espalda de Osamu. La familiaridad del momento le da paz, aun cuando ya no se siente como llegar a casa, sino como visitar un lugar que solías amar. Tal vez ese es el hecho que lo hace sentir bien.

—Yo también te extrañé, Samu —es honesto. Lo había extrañado tanto que en ocasiones dolía, pero aprendió a vivir con eso.

El abrazo dura unos segundos, y cuando se separan ambos dirigen la mirada a la mano del contrario, donde el objeto de su promesa se halla. Y en ese momento, de alguna manera supo que Osamu también estaba listo para lo que pasaría.

Sin decir nada, quita el anillo de su dedo y toma la mano contraria para dejarlo ahí. El vacío que la ausencia de la joya deja le da alivio, lo siente como un logro, como algo que hace dos años no veía posible, porque en su cabeza no existía escenario en el que consiguiera dejar ir a Osamu.

Osamu mira el objeto con media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y proceder a quitarse el suyo y hacer lo mismo que Suna.

—¿Nuevamente no sabías hasta que alguien se paró delante de ti con un anillo en las manos? —interroga, una parte de él bromeando, pero la otra tenía genuina curiosidad.

—No, la verdad es que me ganaste —responde, sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos—, tenía que estar aquí hoy, pero planeaba visitar Tokio mañana, aprovechando el descanso que tendrías.

Bueno, suponía que no podía esperar completa lealtad de Atsumu, considerando que competía con su hermano.

—Tenía que cumplir mi promesa —replica—. Dejar ir.

Sus labios forman una sonrisa que refleja la de Osamu, cuando el último asiente.

—Dejarnos ir.

Lo sabían, y a diferencia de esa ocasión hace dos años, saberlo no dolía, no dejaba un vacío, no se sentía como el fin del mundo. Saberlo y finalmente hacerlo era como respirar de nuevo, como el cierre de un ciclo que antes parecía no tener final.

Suna lo iba a querer siempre, y era consciente de que Osamu lo haría igual. 

_ “Eso no significa que debamos estar juntos” _ . Las palabras dichas entonces nunca habían tenido más sentido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia fue el resultado de horas escuchando champagne problems, mi nuevo amor por el ship de estos dos y una semana de romperme la cabeza pensando en un final, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado muchísimo porque terminarla fue un logro para mí.


End file.
